


567混乱三角 - 圈套

by stardust_in_my_eyes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_in_my_eyes/pseuds/stardust_in_my_eyes
Summary: 567一起do
Kudos: 16





	567混乱三角 - 圈套

**Author's Note:**

> * 准确来说是5679不过9戏份只有1句话，do了的是75和65，有一丝69和76的气息  
> * 非典型abo，有发情的是a，且发情期内极为脆弱，爱哭，没有安全感
> 
> a-知勋  
> b-圆佑  
> o-顺荣、珉奎

全圆佑推门而入，权顺荣嗦面刚嗦了一半，瞥了一眼全圆佑怀里在不断颤抖的人，又把视线挪回了面碗里。天大的事情也不能阻止他把饭吃完，这碗乌冬，他惦念一晚上了已经。

站在门口的人反而有些不知所措了。alpha发情他不是没见过，但是被卷入到alpha发情的事情里，这是头一回。“发情了。”他敦促道。李知勋的眼泪已经把他前襟打湿了一小块，然而他的omega却还神定气闲，“知道了，把他放在那个椅子上吧。”

全圆佑照做了。被放在离权顺荣很远的地方，李知勋不满地嘤咛了几声，“顺荣，过来……”可是发情了的alpha软得跟只病猫似的，完全没有了平时的“威严”。

权顺荣喝完了面汤，这才正眼瞧了一眼李知勋，后者在椅子上拿起权顺荣的外套像吸毒一样把脸埋了进去，身体不安分地扭动着。

“然后呢？”全圆佑有些不安。他搬到这个家才不久，这对小情侣的相处模式他还读不透。平时看起来更粘人的omega，这时候却像在冷眼旁观。反而那个alpha，平时打游戏赢了也不怎么笑，现在却哭得梨花带雨，可怜得像只落水的小猫。

beta不会被气味所感染。

可是他也有其他的感官，比如视觉，嗅觉，和触觉。李知勋这个样子，勾引的意味也太强了一点。再加上，抱他上楼的时候被他贴在身前，身下的性器多少已经有些抬头了。

权顺荣好像已经看出来了。眼神瞟到全圆佑下身的时候，他笑得有些暧昧，全圆佑觉得自己的脸要烧起来了。

“圆佑，你去对门把小奎叫过来吧。”

“小奎？”

“对。你去敲对面的门，说是顺荣哥找小奎，他自然会来的。”

全圆佑不知道这里又有什么门道，总之现场这个气氛，他不留下来是正好的。他拔腿就跑，不过，糟糕的是，对面的门怎么敲也没有人应。他灰心丧气胆战心惊地回到房内，进去前还深呼吸了好几口气，告诉自己，不管看见什么都别做出太大的反应，很不礼貌。

幸好——他们只是在接吻而已。衣服都穿得好好的，吻得也不算太激烈。全圆佑一进来，权顺荣就放开了李知勋，于是他这才看到，权顺荣不知从哪找了领带和丝巾，把李知勋手手脚脚都绑在了椅子上。

alpha的情况不容乐观，居家裤已经被顶出形状，全圆佑还是第一次看见alpha的尺寸，忍不住看了好几眼。omega原来能吃下这么大的东西吗？可是alpha哭哭啼啼地说顺荣啊别走别放开我，又让他觉得有些错乱，等会儿到底是谁操谁？

权顺荣其实也不是完全神定气闲的状态，被自己的alpha吻过，他眼角已经开始发红，讲话声音也有点颤抖，“小奎呢？”

“不在。”全圆佑摇摇头。

权顺荣叹了口气。  
“什么呀，这么好的事情，他竟然不在……真可惜。不然你一定很喜欢他的。”

“没事的话，我先走了？”

“别急呀。”omega身手敏捷，越过全圆佑，关上门，落了锁，靠在门上，挡住全圆佑逃走的路线，并且开始脱衣服——他脱得很干脆，没有太多犹豫，“让我先替小奎尝尝看。”

“等、等等……你、他……”

“先不用担心他。”权顺荣拉住全圆佑的手，放到自己胸前，再一点一点往下推，“摸摸我。”

全圆佑闻不到权顺荣的味道。可是他仍然有视觉听觉和触觉。就算是beta，也不是完全没有情欲的。他任命地闭上眼睛——这下他算是完完全全被卷入到ao发情的麻烦当中了。

眼泪只能减缓杀气，不能完全消除。

“顺荣……这样真的好吗？”

全圆佑有些不知所措。他不想让权顺荣停下，这人也太会舔了，他甚至想扶住权顺荣的后脑勺直接顶进他喉咙里。可是，对面那张椅子上的alpha，眼神像是要吃人——虽然嘴巴被权顺荣用内裤堵上了，只能发出意义不明的呜咽。

权顺荣只沉溺于眼前的肉棒，身后男人的喘息暂时与他无关。他光裸着身子跪在全圆佑腿间，屁股翘得老高，在alpha信息素影响下开始分泌大量润滑的后穴就这么暴露在alpha眼前。全圆佑看见的是他漂亮的背脊线条，随着他吞吐自己阴茎的动作，旖旎曼妙地起伏着。

“果真很好吃。嘻嘻，比小奎抢先了一步呢。”把全圆佑的东西舔到完全硬挺、开始分泌前液，权顺荣就松开了口，没等全圆佑反应过来，就爬上了他的大腿，湿滑的后穴磨蹭着龟头。

李知勋在椅子上奋力地挣扎了一下，险些就要挣开手脚的束缚。

“喂，等等！”全圆佑慌了。他们是吵架了吗？吵架了也不能拿我当激怒对方的工具啊？“有什么事你们冷静点谈一谈好不好。”

权顺荣咯咯笑起来。

“果真是beta呢……都这样了还能保持理智。你看，知勋就不行咯？”

“是啊他现在没有理智了只想先杀了我然后操你。你松开，我还不想死。”

权顺荣笑得更欢了。

“行了，别担心了。主意是他出的。他跟你玩得好，就想让你加入我们来着。你说alpha的占有欲是不是很可怕？我说不能让你一下子就被他操，会受不了的，要慢慢来。所以第一次先让你操我。怎么样，是我救了你的屁股呢，还不谢谢我？”

全圆佑看了看被绑在椅子上的始作俑者，后知后觉地想，怪不得——发情了也不主动上楼找男朋友，而是在一楼客厅等自己回家，还让自己抱他上楼，绝对是故意的。可全圆佑也开始责怪自己，怎么一下就被露出软弱模样的alpha蛊惑，直直掉入他们设好的圈套中？

话说完了，权顺荣就开始一点一点往下坐，湿滑的后穴让全圆佑大脑有一瞬间的空白——他没试过跟omega做爱。双手不听使唤地扶住权顺荣的腰开始往下按，脑子里却忽然想到，慢着，这不是等于接受了他们的邀请，以后迟早有一天，自己的屁股也会被alpha干到开花？那还有什么好谢的，不过是早一天晚一天的事。

既然是这样，还有便宜可以占的时候，就要占个够才行。

omega被推倒在地上的时候，alpha的胸膛开始剧烈起伏，居家裤的前端也湿了一小块。beta从omega后面进入他，按着他的腰狠命操干。要说跟全圆佑做爱跟李知勋有什么不同，大概就是速度上的把控吧——就算冲撞得很快，也仍然是有节制的，能够重新慢下来，还能有空余的精力照顾他的乳头和阴茎。权顺荣没敢喊全圆佑的名字——这时候再这样刺激alpha脆弱的神经，估计他真的会哭晕过去——所以也就只是高高低低地呻吟着。

全圆佑也很懂事，最后抽出来射在了权顺荣的背上。

beta的精液里也没有什么信息素。乳白色的浓稠粘液充其量只能给alpha带来视觉上的刺激。他满脸是眼泪，在椅子上无意识地挺着胯。omega高潮过后脸色潮红得不正常，估计alpha的信息素也已经快把他的理智给侵蚀光了。

真要命。全圆佑瘫在沙发上喘着气。ao发情期，真要命。不应期看活春宫本来该没什么反应，但是亲眼看着李知勋哭着闹着操权顺荣，刺激还是太大了。

alpha性器的尺寸果真不是beta能比的，被松开了束缚，动作也跟着鲁莽起来。刚才权顺荣在他身上还能扭扭腰晃晃屁股，现在就真的只有抱紧了李知勋的肩膀仰着头挨操的份。全圆佑还有点担心这样会不会弄伤人，可后穴里的淫液像喷泉似的，阴茎进出幅度太大，液体溅到权顺荣背上，李知勋大腿上，还有他们面前的地板上，叫床的声音也一浪高过一浪——全圆佑明白了，权顺荣正享受着，享受得好好的，而这样的享受，也只有omega受得起。

全圆佑发现自己很快又硬了。

而眼前沉溺于肉欲本能的小情侣，也很快迎来了他们的第一次高潮。精液大股大股从后穴的缝隙里流出来，估计是没有卡进生殖腔。alpha的占有欲真可怕啊，全圆佑想。就在高潮余韵这会儿李知勋也不肯松开权顺荣，手指紧紧箍住他的腰和背，那里已经留下好几道红印子了。

第二轮媾和马上开始了。这一回李知勋没那么急那么凶了，也能稍微说上话了，呜呜咽咽地央求，“顺荣，顺荣……不要离开我……”

“不会的……知勋操得我……嗯啊……很舒服呢……”权顺荣说着好深好爽就是那里，多半都是为了满足alpha而故意讲的，可是坐一旁的beta却把这些话听进去，于是也无辜地成了“受害人”。随着李知勋挺腰的节奏，全圆佑也在套弄自己的阴茎，企图模仿刚才被湿软的穴肉包裹的感觉。效果很差，他只能用速度来补偿，眼睛无意识地一直盯着李知勋进出的地方——也是刚才他进出的地方。

“可是我让别的人也来操顺荣了……顺荣不会讨厌我吧？”

“放心，我永远都喜欢知勋呀，最喜欢了！再说了，和圆佑做也很舒服，我怎么会讨厌呢？”

omega也太会勾引人了，就算beta闻不到信息素的味道也一样会栽进来。被放倒在地上时权顺荣还侧过头看着全圆佑，楚楚可怜地咬着下唇。可就算被这么盯着，beta还是没敢轻易靠近alpha划定的领地，只是看着李知勋把权顺荣的双腿折到胸前做最后的冲刺。一时间太多反差，柔软和力量，眼泪和欢愉，诱惑和危险，占有欲和求不得，他不知道大脑该先处理哪个信息，只能混混沌沌地听着肉体拍打的声音加快手上的动作。

“知勋，哈啊……我快了…再用力……”

“好，等我……要一起……”

三个人一起射了。

高潮了第二次，全圆佑已经累得想睡了。但alpha和omega那边还远远没有结束。他开始担心是不是也快轮到自己了，于是挣扎着站起来想去开门——怎么也让他先逃过今天吧，他还一点心理准备都没有呢。

然而有人先他一步，推开了门。

“顺荣哥——我闻到味道了。要我来帮忙吗——”

是个高个子小麦肤色的omega。别问全圆佑为什么知道他是omega，只是直觉罢了。而他的直觉也很快应验。门口的人瞥见光着身子的全圆佑，眼神上下逡巡了一番，瞬间喜笑颜开：“好帅啊！”

“小奎啊。”权顺荣坐在李知勋身上，游刃有余地晃着腰照顾着还埋在后穴里的阴茎，朝门口的人招了招手，“就知道你喜欢这一类型，特意给你准备的。趁知勋还没上他，赶快先尝尝？”


End file.
